


On The Down Low

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gotta find out if them dorks are together, M/M, Nothing too deep here, Secret Relationship, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Angela stumbles upon McCree and Hanzo in the kitchen early one morning.That sparks the question of the extent of the relationship of the local cowboy and archer.





	On The Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> As with everything, this rapidly got away from me!  
> I love writing simple fluff, honestly. Hope people enjoy, I always have a blast writing!

Angela let out a monstrous yawn, another long day of filing away medical records, grumbling about McCree's latest injury and trying to give Hanzo proper treatment. 

The archer was vehement, he'd taken a nasty tumble but insisted he was fine.

He'd probably make his way to her tomorrow. He tried being indirect when seeking treatment. 

McCree had broken his prosthetic, unhappy at seeing bits and pieces falling to the ground as he took a seat on the transport. 

"Much as I hate ta see this one go, rather it be busted ta hell than this arm," McCree had given a waggle of his flesh hand as Angela fussed over him. She had smacked his arm as Hanzo glared at him across the way.

With a sigh, Angela glanced at the clock, two thirty in the morning.

Reluctantly, she stood, stretching and wincing as her cramped up muscles screaming at her. If she went to bed now she might actually manage a few hours of undisturbed sleep.

A glass of water sounded nice though. She's walking to the kitchen when she notices the light is on.

Huh. Odd. 

Who in the-?

Luckily Angela isn't known for her tact, she shuffles into the kitchen, startling the two flushed occupants.

Hanzo and McCree were sitting shoulder to shoulder at a table, hunched over steaming mugs. She blinked sleepily at them as they pushed away, an immediate three feet gap between them.

"Mornin' Angie." McCree was quicker to recover, though even in the kitchens lighting the bags under his eyes were noticeable, a red tinge to his cheeks as wel. Hanzo wasn’t looking much better himself.

"Hello gentlemen. Is everything ok?" She slowly made her way to the sink, grabbing a glass without taking her eyes never leaving either man.

Hanzo's blush was much more noticeable, though his expression was his standard "resting bitch face", as Genji so perfectly described it.

“Sure is. Just coolin’ down from some late night shootin’ is all.” McCree’s smile is easy but Angela doesn’t quite believe him. He is down an arm after all. Not exactly prime condition to be practicing. She doesn’t call the bluff though.

“That isn’t good for the body you know? You should find a more, peaceful way to try and tire yourselves out.” 

McCree can’t hold back his snort, Hanzo shooting him a scathing glare. Angela pretends not to notice it.

“Of course doctor. Well, do have a good night the both of you.” Hanzo is out of his seat and fleeing from the room in the blink of an eye. 

Angela watches McCree’s expression, flashing from wanting to say something to forcing his lips to stay together in a tight line. Watching him lean in his seat to watch Hanzo as long as possible almost gets her laughing.

Well then. His eyes meet Angela’s and she raises an eyebrow. A silent question.

McCree only shrugs, grabbing his mug along with Hanzo’s abandoned one with his hand. He pats her back after setting the mugs into the sink.

“Get some sleep Angie.”

“You too Jesse.” 

McCree gives her a nod before taking off in the direction opposite of his room.

Angela drains her glass of water before going to her own room. She’d almost forgotten what her bed looked like.

~

Hanzo is off meditating with Genji and Zenyatta before breakfast when Angela brings up what she saw in the kitchen. McCree is off filing his report to Morrison and Winston. 

Fareeha stares disbelieving, sipping her coffee. Lucio is just as disbelieving, eyebrows raised as he turns his music down.

“That is weird.” Angela nods, Hana raising her eyes from her phone. 

“Not really. Those two are always up at odd hours. I see them all the time when I finish my streams.” 

“Really?” Angela’s tone is suspicious but her train of thought is cut off when McCree enters the kitchen, done with his report already. He’s wearing a ratty old cowboy shirt that’s very baggy. 

It droops comically, exposing his neck completely. He keeps it because the sleeves are long enough to hide his left arm. Not that he’s shy but  
people have been known to stare at the port on it.

He makes a beeline for the coffee pot, maneuvering things with one hand easily. A skill he perfected long ago.

It’s Hana who notices the marks first, dark bruises littering his neck, some peeking from the shirts neckline.

She nudges Fareeha to take a look who nearly chokes on her coffee. Lucio and Angela spin around, eyes glued to the oblivious cowboy. 

Steamy mug in hand, McCree turns and freezes midstep, eyebrows raising in confusion.

“Somethin’ on my face?” He shifts awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something.

It’s Hana who dares call him out, “what happened to your neck?” 

McCree tilts his head in confusion until understanding smacks him in the face and he blushes immediately as his jaw drops. If he’d had his other hand he’d certainly have tried hiding them.

“Oh yeah uh, took a walk yesterday and ran into a horde a bugs!” With that, McCree is out of the room, fast enough to avoid more questions without spilling his coffee.

The four look at each other before Lucio snorts. 

“Wonder who our local cowboys shacking up with?” There is a beat of silence before sudden gasps. 

“There’s no way it’s Hanzo, right?”

“I mean, after what Angela saw last night...”

“It could be coincidence. Those were definitely hickies though.” 

“I didn’t think he was Hanzo’s type.” 

A sudden cough has the four spin to the doorway.

“What about ‘my type’?” Hanzo crosses his arms, one eyebrow raised accusitorily. Genji is behind him, faceplate off and eyeing his brother.

“Oh uh, nothing! We were just thinking about Valentine’s Day coming up and if anyone on base had a sweetheart!” Hana’s lie deters Hanzo as he subtley adjusts his shirts neckline. 

“My brother wouldn’t know how to celebrate the day of love even if he did have someone!” Genji laughs, nudging past Hanzo to make tea.

Lucio doesn’t miss the slight look of pain that flashes on Hanzo’s face before he gives Genji a shove.

“I must be going.” Hanzo gives a bow before he leaves, Hana ushering Genji to take a seat. 

“Are you sure your brother is single?” Genji sputters, looking amazed that Hana would suggest such a thing.

“Of course! Who would my brother possibly get along with well enough here?”

Angela feels the others eyes and she sighs, “I saw your brother and Jesse in the kitchen last night. Well, early this morning.” 

Genji’s eyes are wide as he faces Angela.

“I see them all the time. And a few minutes ago we saw the cowboy with some incriminating marks on his neck.” 

Genji fees his stomach drop, scowling at Hana’s mischievous grin.

“No. No way. Absolutely not. Those two hardly say a word to each other!”

“During the day, sure.” Fareeha chuckles, enjoying watching Genji’s discomfort.

“And even then, we really don’t keep tabs of them all day.”

Genji is silent before slamming a fist to the table.

“Ok. Maaaybe my brother is with Jesse. There’s potential evidence but we need to find more concrete proof.”

*

Hana is playing a game with Lucio in the rec room when she hears Hanzo and McCree walking by. Lucio notices and pauses the game, both straining their ears.

“How long until you can have a new arm?” The cowboy sighed, scratching the back of his head, “might be a week, maybe two. Gotta rebuild totally.” 

Hanzo huffs, unaware of two sets of eyes peeking over the couch. 

“You are lucky it wasn’t this arm,” Hanzo weaves his fingers through McCree’s, raising the hand to his lips and planting a gentle kiss on it.

McCree’s eyes are glued on Hanzo, blushing so bright he nearly glows.

“Shucks Han.” He chuckles as Hanzo rubs his knuckles, “think I can count on you ta help me out til then?”

“What a preposterous question. As if you needed to ask.” Hanzo lets go and the two move on, idle chatter filling the hall.

Hana looks at Lucio, whipping her phone out to text Genji.

“Operation catch McHanzo is a go!”

It takes Genji a second to respond, “Do not ever repeat that to me again.” 

She laughs, imagining the disgusted look on his face.

This was going to be fun.

~

Hana starts by having everybody ask around base. See if any other members have noticed anything between the local cowboy and archer.

“Is it supposed to be a secret? Saw them sneaking looks when helping me get my equipment into my lab.” Torbjorn is completely unfazed by it, waving Hana off with his hand, refusing to elaborate further. “They’re grown men child, let them be in peace.”

Ana proved a bit more useful, “oh? I have suspected something but if it’s true that’s wonderful news! If I see anything, I’ll let you know right away.” 

“What? I should hope not, relationships aren’t known for ending well in Overwatch.” Morrison refuses to elaborate, grunting and storming off when Lucio tried pressing for more.

“It isn’t nice to snoop! They will tell us when and if they’re ready!” Mei huffed while crossing her arms, defensive and protective of whatever Hanzo may or may not have confided in her. 

She wasn’t about to betray the friendship she’d worked hard to build. Zarya only glared when Hana tried pressing Mei more, Angela having to pull the young woman from the room when Zarya cracked her knuckles.

“Young love is beautiful and not to be rushed!” Reinhardt’s booming laughter left a sour taste in Hana’s mouth. 

Genji seemed to be content letting things be, “if it is true then I trust he will come to me in his own time. I will not violate his privacy.” Hana had stuck her tongue out at the cyborg, both turning at the sounds of spurs.

McCree was hastily making his way down the hall, constantly spinning to make sure the coast was clear. Held close to his chest was a large bouquet of flowers.

Roses specifically. 

He froze at seeing Hana and Genji staring at him with wide eyes.

“What is the occasion Jesse?” Genji’s tone was inquisitive, not wanting to upset his friend. Hana scowled at Genji but let McCree have a second to compose himself.

“Oh these? Oh uh, well, saw em when I was in town buyin’ more cigars and thought they... looked nice! Figure might put ‘em in a vase in my room!” With a nod of his head, McCree was off. 

Hana bolts from the couch but Genji grabs her wrist.

“Come on! This is the perfect time to find some real proof!”

Genji exhaled slowly, “Hana, I am just as curious as you are but I know my brother. Getting outed like this will only lead to problems. I am content to wait. Please, if you respect Hanzo you will let them do this in their own time.”

Snatching her wrist back, Hana muttered something of an agreement to his plea.

*

“Hanzo! You cannot skip meditation again!” Genji knocked on his brothers door the next morning, chuckling at the shuffled sounds of his cursing. The door slid open and Hanzo gestured for him to enter.

“I was just getting dressed. You truly are the embodiment of impatience.” Hanzo huffed in amusement as Genji whacked him on the arm.

“And you’re such a paragon-“ Genji’s word die in his throat when he sees a vase full of familiar roses sitting on Hanzo’s dresser.

“Where did you get those?” Hanzo startled at the question as he pulls out a fresh shirt but Genji doesn’t miss the fond smile that flashes on his face.

“I ah, found them outside of my room yesterday. It seemed a waste to let them die.”

“You have a secret admirer then?” Hanzo scoffed, taking his clothes to the bathroom.

“Do not be ridiculous. Obviously someone chickened out and discarded them.” Genji raises an eyebrow, Hanzo’s tone far too defensive. 

Hanzo slams the door shut before Genji can retort. Grabbing his phone, he texts McCree.

Screw it. He was going to meddle.

“Cowboy would you like to spar with me tonight?” 

“Think I can make time in my schedule. After dinner work for ya?” 

“Of course.” 

McCree sends a thumbs up back as Hanzo emerges, arms crossed and obviously dissuading any further continuation of the conversation.

Which is fine.

Genji will discuss it with McCree later. 

*

Hana is eyeing Hanzo and McCree all throughout dinner. The two sit side by side in the back, engaged in some low conversation. 

They look serious.

Screw it.

Hana makes her way over to them, smiling as they both turn their heads in tandem to look at her.

“Think after dinner I can get some more archery lessons?” Hanzo raises an eyebrow in suspicion. They’d had two sessions before and Hana had been adamant that Overwatch only needed one bow user.

“You have changed your mind?”

Hana shrugged, “had a dream where I beat you. Want to make it happen!” 

Hanzo scoffs, McCree stifling a snort. 

“Very well.” Both men laugh and Genji approaches, whisking McCree away for some sparring.

Hana balks at seeing McCree wink at Hanzo as Genji all but drags the cowboy away. Her head spins to see Hanzo chuckling, a faint blush high on his cheeks. He soon schools his features and gestures for Hana to follow.

*

“Jus’ occurred ta me but I’m not exactly the best sparrin’ partner when I’m down an arm Gen-“

“I was going to remain silent on the matter but I must ask. Are you courting my brother?”

McCree freezes and his face is immediately red. He slowly turns to face Genji, who is standing with his arms crossed, patiently waiting.

“Beg your pardon?” 

“Rumor has it you two are dating but I am not sure. I saw Hanzo had a vase over flowing with beautiful roses in his room. He says he found them outside his door, assuming they had been abandoned.”

McCree is silent, eyebrows raised before he snorts. His arm goes across his stomach as he bends over, laughing like a loon.

Well then. Genji isn’t sure how to respond so he lets McCree get it out of his system.

“Shit Genji! Scared me there for a sec!” 

“What?”

“Listen, valentines is in two days. Can I get back to ya then?” 

Genji furrows his brow.

“I do not see why you cannot give me an answer now but very well.”

“Thanks Genji.”

*

Hana’s interrogation wasn’t going too well.

She’d made it clear when entering the range she didn’t give two flips about actually learning archery again.

What she wanted was gossip. 

“Come on! Are you with him or not?” She had been asking nonstop, almost twenty minutes before Hanzo finally snapped. 

“If you did not intend to take this session seriously then I do not know why you suggested this.”

“Say what?” 

Hanzo inhaled deeply, slowly exhaling through his nose.

“Obviously you have no desire to be training. If you wish only to waste my time with pointless questions, I am leaving.”

Without missing a beat, Hanzo grabbed his bow and quiver, storming out of the room. 

“Hanzo! Wait!” 

She cursed at seeing him vanish around the corner. On her way back to her room she found Genji, chatting with McCree.

The conversation halted as they saw her downcast expression.

“What’s wrong Hana?” Genji felt a sense of dread, Hanzo not with her a bad sign.

“I pissed Hanzo off.” 

Genji exhaled slowly. Somehow he isn't too terribly surprised.

“Now how’d ya do that?” McCree was immediately fidgety, wanting to rush off and find Hanzo.

“I wasn’t taking our session serious.” She doesn’t add why but Genji just sighs again, having a pretty good idea of what happened.

“Yeah, that’ll do it. Well,” with his arm McCree gave Genji a solid pat on the back, “it’s been fun but I’m a bit tuckered out. Think I’m gonna head to bed. Night to ya both.” Giving them a quick two finger salute, McCree was off.

“You will have to apologize to my brother. Archery is his life blood. That wasn’t the best place to interrogate him on his love life.” 

Hana groaned, putting her face into her hands, “I know. I got carried away.”

“Jesse did not give me an answer either. He asked me to wait two days. Those roses ended up in Hanzo’s room by the way.”

“So is he asking him out then? God I feel terrible!”

Genji nodded, “as you should. Do not worry, a heart felt apology goes a long way. I am sure he is more frustrated then genuinely mad at you.” 

Hopefully, Hanzo had mellowed out as of late.

Wait. That wasn’t because of McCree was it?

*

McCree has mastered looking casual while still panicking on the inside. He's calm when he punches in his room code, not surprised to see Hanzo sitting on the bed with his dragons out.

“I hear Hana mighta made ya mad.”

Hanzo chuckled dejectedly, dragons wrapping around his shoulder to comfort their master.

“She did not even try to pretend to care about her lesson. She only asked of our relationship.”

“Funny, Genji did the same thing.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I asked him ta wait two days. I think we’ve been a bit too discrete honey. He wanted to know if I was courtin’ ya.”

Hanzo spun his head around, eyes wide. “Courting me?”

“Yup. He saw me with the roses and then saw em in your room. Apparently you said ya just stumbled upon them?”

Hanzo tried to fight down his rising blush, “I panicked. He would not have believed I bought them myself!” McCree chuckled, toeing off his boots and flopping onto the bed behind Hanzo.

“I hear ya. I asked him to hold off til Valentine’s. I think it’s time we told everyone. For real, ya know?” 

Hanzo shifted, allowing McCree to put his head in his lap. Idly Hanzo ran his fingers through McCree’s hair.

“I think so as well. I believe we have established our feelings as real.”

“6 months is a hell of a long time ta keep quiet.”

“I agree. I am sorry I-“ 

“None a that. We both wanted the time. Relationships ain’t either of our forte.” Hanzo smirked, leaning over to brush his nose against McCree’s.

“That is true. Have you decided whether we are a disgustingly cute kind of couple yet?”

Grinning, McCree lifted enough to kiss Hanzo. 

“I’m thinkin’ so. A bit of PDA ain’t ever killed someone has it?” 

“I suppose not.”

“So, since Genji’s gonna be wantin’ an official answer, I’m thinkin’ we gotta wear those.”

Hanzo flushed, giving a small huff.

“That would make things abundantly clear.” 

McCree’s eyes lit up, “ya mean it? You’ll wear ‘em with me?”

“Of course.”

~

Hanzo wouldn’t say he was nervous. Clutching McCree’s flesh hand, wearing what had to be the gaudiest shade of pink known to man kind.

It was a matching set of shirts McCree had bought online as a whim.

“He’s mine” each shirt had an arrow pointing to the side, the text a swirly cursive, everything wrapped in a huge heart.

McCree’s was the bright red one (they’d flipped a coin as to who got stuck in the pink one) and he couldn’t look happier.

That helped give Hanzo the strength to walk into the kitchen, knowing full well the breakfast rush was in full swing.

The conversation didn’t die immediately but as soon as Genji stopped and gawked, so did everybody.

Hanzo can almost swear he hears a tumbleweed roll by.

It feels like an eternity but soon the crowd descends upon them, demanding answers.

“Hold up! We know there are some questions but please. Let’s be civilized bout it ok?”

Soon the two men are sat at a table and surrounded by everyone. Hanzo has never wanted to shrink away more in his life. McCree’s grip remains firm though so Hanzo steels his resolve.

“I do believe you have answered the biggest question Jesse. I must ask though, how long?” Genji had taken his face plate off, wanting to make sure Hanzo knew he wasn’t laughing at him.

“Six months come Monday.” Hanzo was impressed, he didn’t think McCree was keeping such track of the dates. He felt his heart swell, he bit his lip to prevent himself saying anything foolish.

“You two have been together six months? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

McCree glances at Hanzo who takes a deep breath before speaking, “in the beginning we were, unsure, of our feelings. Being on the run leaves little time to develop connections. We wished to see how things developed before making it official.” 

McCree’s grip tightens and nobody dares call out their misty eyes.

“Really wasn’ our intention to go so long. In all honesty we figured most of ya knew.” 

“As long as you guys are happy, so are we!” Hana steps up behind them, throwing her arms around the two. She meets Hanzo’s eyes, a bit of hesitation. He chuckles, giving her a nod.

Everyone starts giving their congratulations, happy to see their friends happy. It’s a few minutes later after breakfast returns to normal that there’s a sudden cough.

“Last question. Who the hell bought those shirts?” Leave it to Morrison to ruin the mood. 

“Jesus Jack.” Ana smacks the man on the back of the head as McCree flips him off.

As breakfast resumes, the men get drawn into various conversations and Hanzo feels like a weights been lifted from his shoulders.

If McCree’s body language was anything to go by, then he felt the same way. Hanzo couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the thought, slowly setting his hand on McCree's thigh. 

Feeling the cowboys hand thread through his, he almost regrets having put this off so long.


End file.
